What's Important
by smm
Summary: Spoilers for Chapter 145! The big moment came and went, now what will Kyoko do when Ren comes to comfort her?


What am I doing? I haven't written fan fiction in 5 YEARS! This is silly and I've got no idea why I decided to give in to my craziness and actually write this damn thing, but its what I speculate will happen after the events in chapter 145, YES **_CHAPTER 145_** Which means this **_CONTAINS SPOILERS_** to an act that we all knew Sho would do eventually... Well enjoy my crazy trip while I get back to what I'm actually good at.

* * *

She could feel his lips pressed hard to hers and she could feel her anger welling up in her throat. Kyoko pressed her hands hard against Sho's chest, violently pushing him away. The blonde stumbles backwards a few steps, a grin stuck to his face…that is, until his eyes met hers. Kyoko's face had changed. Her face no longer carried her typical overreaction to his behaviors. Sho gulped silently…had he pushed her too far?

Kyoko straighten her posture all the while staring daggers at the young pop idol. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and quietly said "Get out." Just two words. Somehow he'd expected something else. He thought she would yell, scream maybe…but he had not expected this calm, unwavering version of her. Sho didn't move…no one moved. Kyoko repeated herself, "I said, get out." She leaned down and picked up the orchids he'd brought her. She looked at him with her calm unwavering stare and tossed the flowers at his feet. "Get out, and take your flowers and your feigned feelings with you. I'm not your plaything anymore. And I'm tired of men like you thinking that they can take advantage of me. Now get out before I have them throw you out."

"Kyoko…?" Sho said, surprise leaking into his voice.

"You have no right to address me that way." Kyoko replied as an icy coolness dripped over her words. Everyone surrounding the two on the set were speechless. "Good bye Fuwa-kun." She said as she turned and walked back to her dressing room. With every step her posture and grace were perfect; she could have been mistaken for a queen.

Everyone stared at Kyoko's retreating back, everyone too stunned to say anything. It was the same feeling the moment she had revealed her original take on the Mio. Her words had been simple, but terrifying and everyone was a little afraid to move.

Once she was out of sight, everyone seemed to regain their ability to move, and all eyes turned to Sho. Two grip assistants grabbed the pop idol and tried to roughly escort him to the exit, they didn't make it far before he shook them off and walked out by himself; it was his only attempt to save his pride. With Sho gone, Director Ogata started to walk toward Kyoko's dressing room but Ren cut him off.

"Let me talk to her." Ren asked. The director simply nodded and Ren walked to the back of the set where Kyoko's dressing room was. Ren knocked tentatively. "Mogami-san?" It was quiet inside. "Mogami-san, are you ok?" There was still no response. Ren took a deep breath and slowly turned the door knob. Ren took a small peek inside the small dressing room. "Mogami-san?...!"

Ren could see the object of his affection crying quietly in front of her light up mirror. Overcome with worry he rushed to her. She looked up at him sadly and without warning hugged his body to her. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. The action surprised Ren but he caught on quickly. "It's all right" he said rubbing her back gently. She sniffed loudly and her body shook.

"Ho-how could h-he!" she cried her voice shaking. "W-Why would he do that?!" She sobbed again even louder.

"Because he's a jerk…" Ren sighed sadly.

Kyoko looked up at her mentor and sniffed, "He's taken so much from me…and he just had to take that too…I-I think I'm going to be sick…" Kyoko started to pull away from Ren and he obliged by loosening his hold on her. She rushed for the trash can and retched quietly into it. She could feel Ren's gentle hands brush her wig away from her face and held it loosely behind her neck. Kyoko retched a few more times emptying what little she'd eaten for breakfast into the garbage. "Stupid Sho…" she said hoarsely as she wiped her mouth. She turned to face him, "I'm sorry about this Tsuruga-san."

"Sorry for what? You didn't make him kiss you." Ren replied, his concern growing.

"I'm sorry that you had to see all this. I shouldn't let him get me so upset."

"You behaved very professionally—" Ren started.

Kyoko interrupted him, "It's just that it was my first kiss…"

"Is that why you're upset?"

"Of course! Not only did that jerk violate me, but he stole just one more important thing in my life!" Kyoko shouted. Ren smiled a little; at least she was starting to sound like her usual self.

"A kiss is only as important as you make it…" Ren replied.

"But it was my first-!"

"Mogami-san, my first kiss wasn't the most ideal either." He revealed.

Kyoko cocked an eyebrow at him, "…really? What happened?" Ren looked at his feet for a moment and she realized she may have overstepped her boundaries as a kouhai. "I-I mean if you don't mind telling me…"

"Well," He began, "I got my first kiss because the girl I was seeing was trying to make her ex-boyfriend jealous."

Kyoko looked heartbroken, "That's horrible Tsuruga-san!"

He smiled slightly at her, "It upset me at the time, but I realized that I shouldn't put that much importance on something that didn't mean anything. Yes, she stole my first kiss, but I had many first kisses after that. The kisses that are important are the ones that you give to someone you love. Whether it's the first time you've kissed someone isn't important, what _is _important is that it is the first kiss that you've given to someone you love."

Kyoko smiled at him…'_what a sweet sentiment_.' It was obvious that he was trying hard to make her feel better and the effort alone made her was making her awful morning turn around. "Thank you Tsuruga-san. You always know how to make me feel better…"

He smiled back at her. As Ren looked at her he noticed that there was still a tear resting on her cheek. Gently he wiped the tear away with his thumb. '_She looks so beautiful…even when she's crying._' Surprise crossed his face as he saw her close her eyes and rub her cheek slightly against his open palm.

'_Tsuruga's hand is so warm._' Kyoko thought as she enjoyed the touch of his hand against her face…'_Wait! What am I doing?_' she jerked her face away from his hand. '_I'm acting completely inappropriate for a kouhai_' but just as she thought that, Kyoko saw the hurt expression on Ren's face.

"I'm sorry…" he said pulling his hand back, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He stood up and started to walk toward the door.

"No! Wait!" she yelped. Ren stopped and turned to face her, "What I mean to say," Kyoko mumbled, "…it felt nice."

"What'd you say?" he asked, "You mumbled." '_She couldn't have actually said what I think she said…did she?!_'

"I said…" Kyoko started, after taking a breath she finished, "it felt nice…to be comforted by someone." Ren's expression softened. "When I was little," Kyoko continued, looking at the floor, "when I used to cry, Sho never knew what to say, so I stopped crying in front of him. I started going somewhere else to cry, and I met someone really special." Kyoko smiled remembering her childhood friend. "He was the one to give me my corn stone…and he's the only person to ever try to make me feel better…" Kyoko said look up at her sempai, "…until now."

There were so many things that he wanted to tell her. He wanted to shout from the roof tops that he was that little boy that had comforted her, that he was the one that wanted to spend the rest of his life protecting her and that he was the one that loved her. Ren opened his mouth, "I…"

"Mogami-san?" A voice called from the other side of the door. It was director Ogata. "We're ready to film now if you feel all right. Fuwa-kun has been escorted off the set and the guards have been told not to let him in again."

Ren sighed audibly, he wanted to tell her so many things, but now was not the time…especially not after what had happened…but soon. He would tell her soon.

"We're coming." Kyoko called back to the director. Kyoko started to make her way to the door and happened to catch her image in the mirror. "Oh no!!" she screamed, "I'm going to have to get my make up done all over again."

Ren smiled at his kouhai's troubled face. If only her makeup could be the least of their worries…


End file.
